


Almost Everything

by barsonlove



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonlove/pseuds/barsonlove
Summary: They haven't seen each other in a month. He couldn't stand it anymore, so he does something.Fluff and smut.





	1. Cobarde.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone there!  
> First of all, I wanna present myself a little bit. I'm new here and I'm new at fanfiction writing too. 
> 
> I'm gonna be writing Barson fanfics mostly or, at least, for the moment.  
> I am Spanish so that's the reason why you will find a lot of Spanish in my works. Although I can speak English and the work will be in English mostly. But I will play with Spanish all around Rafael. Of course, translations will be at the notes every chapter, don't worry.
> 
> As I said this is gonna be my first work so please don't be too tough with me.  
> I will read you guys in the comments so feel free to write whatever you want.
> 
> Thanks!

It had been a month since that goodbye in front of the courtroom. It had been a month since they saw each other. A month since he felt anything but angst and headache because of the hangovers.  
She was hurt too, but she must continue working and pretending she was okay. Everything was breaking down and they were doing nothing about it.

 

It was 11 pm on a saturday night.  
Rafael was lying on the floor, after a bottle of cheap alcohol he had bought. Normally, he would have hated it but not now, not anymore.

"Soy un puto cobarde, joder, ¡un puto cobarde!" (1) He thought out loud. 

He had been thinking about that moment since it happened and he had been tormenting himself every minute of each day. He couldn't stand it anymore. For once in his life, he felt brave enough too show his feelings and he didn't have to think about it twice. 

He dressed with a black hoodie and a pair of jeans, the first thing he found. He ordered an Uber and, in less than 20 minutes, he was in front of her door. 

He knocked without hesitation, resting on the wall to avoid falling down.

A sleepy Olivia opened the door, having trouble to keep her eyes opened while doing it. But she opened them quickly when she saw what she saw. A drunk, baggy-eyed and unsteady Rafael Barba. Even in spite of this, he was highly attractive. His hair was messy and he had a 4 days beard that was driving her crazy.

"Liv" He sighed as a relief. 

"Rafael, what are you doing here? You know what time is it?" She asked in a low tone to avoid waking up everyone as she took him in. "Oh my good, you can't even stand by your own. Come here" She said and she help him to sit on her sofa. She positioned herself in front of him.

"Liv" He sighed again, smiling, like if he couldn't believe she was right there. "Soy un gilipollas y soy un cobarde, aunque no tanto porque aquí estoy" (2) He started laughing sadly as he looked at her. He was starting feeling sleepy and he knew he would fall sleep in no time. "Te quiero Olivia, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré" (3) He mumbled and he nod off.

Olivia, who has understood almost everything he said, couldn't avoid smiling at his cute face while sleeping. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Yo también te quiero" (4) She whispered. She covered him up with a blanket, kissed his cheek and went to bed, wondering if he would remember something the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I'm a fucking coward, shit, a fucking coward!  
> (2) I'm stupid and I'm a coward, although not so much because here I am.  
> (3) I love you Olivia, I have always loved you and I will always love you.  
> (4) I love you too.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what do you think and I will continue posting it if you guys like it.


	2. Water and painkillers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! I'm glad I started well.  
> Here's chapter 2.  
> Of course, this story will continue.

He wakes up due to Olivia's steps in his direction. He opens the eyes slowly, without knowing exactly where he is or why. He sits and he feels his head spinning, asking himself what the hell did he drink to have that headache. 

"Morning" Olivia says with a smile. "Here, this should help" She gives him a painkiller and a glass of water.

"Olivia... What am I doing here?" He says embarrassed.

"Let's eat breakfast and then we can talk" She says while she offers him a hand to help him to get up. "C'mon! Noah will be up soon and we should talk before that happens"  
Rafael reacts at the kid's name and takes Olivia's hand.

They eat breakfast in silence, giving time to the painkillers to act. When they finish, she guides him to the sofa where he had slept.

"Liv... What did I do last night?" He can't hold his glance in her eyes. 

"Rafa, look at me" She whispers. "Please" 

He does what she's asking him to and she takes his hands between hers. 

"Answering to your question, last night you showed up in my door and started talking in Spanish until you fell asleep in my sofa" She explains with a smile.

"Oh my god... Did you understand what I said?" He says nervously. 

"Something about you are an idiot and a coward and then..." She tries to remember the exact words he said. He looks at her embarrassed. "Oh yeah, te quiero, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré" She quoted. He closes his eyes as she talks.

"Dios... Olivia, I'm sorry, I was drunk and..." He says taking his hands to his hair. 

"Did you mean what you said?" She's looking for his glance. 

Their eyes meet when he starts taking. "Well, neither kids nor drunks lie... That's what they say" She smiles brightly. 

"I didn't finish the story" She says looking at their hands together again. 

"Hmm?" He raises his eyebrows.

"When you fell asleep, I said something in Spanish too" She smiles looking at him.

"You did?" He smiles too. "What did you say then?"

"Yo también te quiero Rafa" 

His smile gets bigger at every word. And he kisses her slowly, like if all his love for her was in that kiss. She returns the kiss gladly, touching his cheek softly. 

After a few seconds, they separate and he whispers against her mouth "I love you Liv, I really do" 

"Lo sé" He smiles and she kisses that smile that drives her crazy. Their kisses get more passionate and she lets his tongue come into her mouth as he groans gently and pushes her against his body. 

They hear footsteps and they separate. A sleepy Noah enters the room with Eddie in one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other one.  
When he completely opens his eyes, his face lights up with happiness.

"Uncle Rafa!" He runs towards him and sits in his lap, hugging him tightly. 

"Hey amigo" Rafael returns the hug gladly. Liv can't help but smile at her two favourite boys in the world.

"I have missed you a lot" The little boy whispers in his ear without releasing the lawyer. 

"I know. I've missed you too, amigo. But I'm here now" Noah hugs him stronger as Rafael caresses the boy's curls.

When they separate, Olivia tickles her son and kiss him on the cheek.   
"Morning sweetheart. Go leave Eddie in bed, dress yourself and we will go to the park after breakfast. Does it sound right?" She asks smiling.

"Yeah momma. Can Uncle Rafa come with us?" He looks at her mother with puppy eyes.

The lieutenant look at the man she loves asking with her eyes. "I'd love to, Noah. Go get ready." The young boy runs towards his room and this make the adults laugh.

"Let's do something. After the park, you go home, change your clothes, sleep a little bit. I will cook dinner tonight, you bring the dessert. And maybe when Noah is asleep, you can show me how much you love me... Cariño" This last word makes Rafael laugh out loud. 

"Keep talking Spanish and I won't wait until tonight, mi amor" He says as he kisses her deeply. Olivia chuckles and returns the kiss. When they separate they are both breathless. 

"Adhere to the plan, Raf" She says and he chuckles. 

"Momma!!! I can't find my sneakers!!!" Noah shouts from his bedroom. 

"Go help your boy" He says as she gets up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how was it in the comments!!


	3. Cookies and tiramisú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments! 
> 
> I'm glad you like my story.
> 
> As I said in one comment, feel free to ask me any doubt about Spanish, it's my pleasure.

They follow her plan.  
They go to the park and Rafael plays with Noah until his muscles hurt from laughing. Olivia can't stop sighing while looking at them. 

After the play date, Rafael goes home. He eats a little bit and takes another round of painkillers to fade the rest of his headache. He also find the bottle he had drunk last night. The cheapest alcohol of the store, now he understands his hangover. He sleeps until 5 pm.  
He showers and he gets dressed, but this time he chooses a suit. He wears a navy blue three pieces suit with a white shirt, no tie and he removes the suit jacket to look more casual. Vest and suspenders couldn't lack. He finishes his look with matching brown belt and shoes. He brushes his hair casually and shaves too.  
He leaves home at 6:30 pm, stopping on the way to buy some chocolate cookies for Noah and a tiramisú for them. 

At 7:00 pm, he knocks.  
He hears the voice of Olivia giving her son permission to open, knowing it was him.  
The little boy opens the door and smiles at him. He's wearing the suspenders he had given him for his 6th birthday and Rafael smiles at the remember.

"Hey Uncle Rafa" he hugs the man's legs and Rafael bends kissing Noah's head. "What's that?" The kid asks pointing at the bag he brings with him. "Is there anything for me?"

Rafael laughs at the boy's question and ruffles his hair. "You'll have to wait amigo, it's a surprise" 

They get inside the house and Rafael goes to the kitchen to put the dessert in the fridge. Noah, meanwhile, is seated in the sofa watching his favourite cartoon.  
When the adult is going to join him in the sofa, he hears footsteps and when he turns around he almost falls down. 

Olivia Benson, dressed with a red dress that fits her amazingly, her hair in a bun, and in high heels, was without any doubt the hottest thing he has ever seen. She smirked at him wickedly, turning herself around to let him enjoy.

"Liv... Oh dios mio... You're breathtaking" He sighs folding the sleeves of his shirt and unbottoning the first two bottoms in his neck.

She chuckes. "You don't look bad yourself" She says.

"Noah" Rafael calls the boy. "Go wash your hands, we are going to have dinner" He points at the table.

"Okay Uncle Rafa" The boy obeys without complain.

In the moment Noah is out of the view, Rafael grabs Olivia by the waist and gives her the most sensual kiss of her life, pressing his hip to hers so she could feel how hard he was for her. When they need to breathe, they separate, but Rafael continues kissing her all around her neck and her collarbone.

"Rafa... Hmmm... Raf... Save this for later..." She speaks between soft moans. 

"If I could, I would fuck you right here. Against the wall." He says, biting her lower lip.

"Even if I'd love that..." Steps from Noah are getting closer. "We can't right now, amor mío" She whispers, knowing how much it would turn him on. And it does. He lets out a groan while she peck him one last time. 

'Va a ser una noche muy larga' (1) He thinks and he obliges himself to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) it's going to be a long night.
> 
> Next chapter will be mostly smut.


	4. Overdressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut. Hope it's not too awful.

The dinner is amazing.  
They have fun, and they eat the delicious food Olivia had cooked.  
When it's dessert time, Rafael laughs at Noah's face when he sees the cookies he had bought him. 

"You can have one more and then, pyjamas on. You can have more in the morning." Olivia says while she and Rafael are cleaning up the table. 

"Okay momma. Can Uncle Rafa read to me today?" The boy asks looking to the lawyer.

"Claro que sí amigo. Ponte el pijama, lávate los dientes y avísame." (1) He says with a smile.

The little one nods and run towards his bedroom.

"He's tired with the park morning, it shouldn't take long" She explains. 

"Okay." He smiles. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He kisses her briefly and walks to Noah's bedroom.

She wasn't wrong, 15 minutes later he was walking out of Noah's bedroom, finding her on the sofa.

"He fell asleep?" She asks as he joins her in the sofa. 

"Like a log." He smiles. After a moment, their glances meet. "Thank you." He takes her hands between hers. "For letting me be a part of this."

She smiles gently. "Don't thank me, cariño. Es un placer." (2) She whispers. 

"¿Te he dicho lo que me pone que me hables en español, teniente?" (3) He puts her closer. 

"Show me." She teases him.

He smirks and brings her to his lap. Grabbing his butt and kissing her hard. She responds quickly, surrounding his neck with her arms.  
When the kiss breaks, she starts kissing his neck, from his collarbone to his earlobe. 

"If you got hard before, I promise you're going to explode when you see me without the dress." She whispers in his ear. He shivers just about the thinking. 

Their eyes meet and he presses his hip against her. Just to let her know how hard he was already. This makes her wet instantly. 

"Bedroom" He whispers. "Now" 

She gets off of his lap and leads the way to her bedroom. 

"You made a promise" He says. "Strip for me, Liv." He seats in her bed to enjoy the show.

She strips for him and she can feel the desire in his eyes. She is wearing black lace matching underwear and she was right, he was going to explode.

"Now you're overdressed, Rafa." 

He stands up and remove his clothes letting the boxers on. He lays on the top of her and starts kissing her all around her body. Her bra was soon on the floor, with her dress. He was playing with her breasts when he introduces a hand on her panties, feeling how wet she is.

"Dios, you're leaking." He says and he finds her clit with his thumb. Olivia moans deeply and their eyes meet. 

"Please... Rafa..." He knows what is she begging for but he's going to make her suffer a little bit. 

He smirks and starts kissing her stomach, in direction to where she wants him the most, but when he is almost there, he skip it and starts kissing her thights. Removing her panties slowly.

"Barba, if you don't do something now I'm gonna... Hmmmmm..." He buries his head in her when she's taking, licking and sucking her clit.

He raises the glance and smirks.  
"What were you saying, mi amor?" She moans in response and pushes his head between her legs again. He chuckles between her legs and starts licking again, introducing two fingers on her. Olivia can't help but moaning loudly when he curls his fingers inside of her. Luckily Noah sleeps deeply. 

She's close and he knows it and like if she could read his mind she whispers "Don't you dare to stop know." He chuckles and obeys, feeling her soon come in his fingers. She moans too loud, so she bites the pillow to contain. 

He's now going to explode in his boxers and she knows it. "Tumbate boca arriba, cariño." (4) She says when their glances meet. 

He does so, he lies in his back, and she positions herself on top of him. He laughs at her surprised face when she takes his boxers off, his big cock resting against his stomach. His laugh turns into a moan when she strokes him slowly.

"Liv... Ride me." He begs.

Olivia reaches a condom from her nightstand and rolls it on him. She gives him a sensual kiss and she sits on his cock. The sound he makes when that happens it's something she wants to her everyday. She starts ridding him with a hand in his muscular chest and he rests his hands on her hips.  
Both of their orgasms are building up and still inside of her, he manages to lay her on her back and be on top. He thrusts deeply and fast inside of her, taking his thumb to her clit. 

"Rafa... I'm coming" She moans between kisses. And she does, and he does too. They come together crying out in pleasure. 

After a few minutes, she lays herself in his chest and he keep her close. 

"I love you so much." She says against his chest and kisses it. 

"Te quiero, nena." he kisses her head. "Do you have work tomorrow, right?" He asks looking to the clock. 

"I took a personal day tomorrow." She explains. "We still have this to talk about." She looks at him. "And you said something about fucking me against the wall that sounds exciting." He laughs out loud. 

This woman was going to be the death of him, but he would die happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Of course my friend. Pyjamas on, brush your teeth and let me know when you're ready.  
> (2) It's my pleasure.  
> (3) Have I told you how much does it turn me on when you speak Spanish, lieutenant?  
> (4) Lay on your back, honey.
> 
> This will continue.


	5. Eavesdropped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

They sleep in each other arms. 

When Rafael wakes up in the middle of the night, he can only smile, tell her how much he loves her and cuddle to fall asleep again. 

She wakes up and she smiles when she sees Rafael asleep hooked to her. She kisses his cheek softly and she gets up and goes to the bathroom, taking a tee-shirt and a pair of leggings on the way.

"Liv?" He instantly wakes up as if he could sense her absence. 

"Right here!" She announces from the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute."

Rafael, meanwhile, is putting his boxers on since they had been sleeping totally naked. 

"Buenos días mi amor." (1) He says with a smile as she walks out of the bathroom wearing the clothes she had taken.

"Morning." She bends to find his mouth and he returns the kiss, knocking her down on the bed until she is over him. They continue the make out session but they stop when they hear the television on.

"Someone is awake." He says against her lips. 

"He has school, we have all the morning. Come on, let's go make some breakfast." Liv gets out of him giving him a last peck. 

"Do you have something I can wear? I don't feel like wearing my suit right now." He chuckles. 

Olivia gives him a NYPD tee-shirt and a jogging pants she doesn't like because they're too big for her. 

"This should work. Meet me outside when you're ready." She leaves the room smiling at the thought of him with her clothes.

 

She finds Noah on the sofa watching his favourite cartoon.

"Morning sweet boy." She says kissing his cheek. "Are you hungry?" He nods instantly. "What about some Uncle Rafa's cookies and a big cup of milk? How does it sound?" 

"Perfect!" The boy exclaims. "Momma...Eh...Is..." He always looks at his feet when he's unsure. "Is Uncle Rafa still here?" 

In that moment Rafael is arriving towards them, but he stops when he hears his name. 

"Yeah baby, he is. It was late and he had a sleepover. It's that okay?" She asks looking to her son.

"Yes momma! I love Uncle Rafa and you know what?" She raises his eyebrows to encourage him to keep talking. "I think he likes you." He says covering his mouth with his hand to stop from chuckling. "He looks at you the same way Tom Dickinson looks at Evie Johnson, they are 3 school years above me." He explains. "And they like each other. They kiss all the time. It's disgusting." 

Liv laughs at her son's expression of disgust and hugs him. "Wanna know a secret?" She fake whispers in his ear. He nods excited. "I like him too" 

Rafael, who has been listening to the entire conversation, smiles brightly and enters the room.  
When she sees him, she makes a 'Shh' gest at Noah and he imitates her mother. 

"Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido amigo?" (2) He asks shaking up his hair. 

The boy smiles and answers confident. "Muy bien Uncle Rafa, ¿Y tú?" (3)

Olivia interrupts their morning conversation with a clap and she shouts. "Come on guys! We have to get ready for school!"

 

They have breakfast and get Noah ready. As everyday, Lucy comes and takes him to school, smiling brightly when she sees Barba in her apartment. 

When they're washing the dishes of their breakfast, Rafael hugs Liv from the behind and whispers in her ear. "So you like me, uhuh?" Even if she can't see him she knows he's smiling. 

"Have you been nosing around, Barba?" She smirks too.

"Maybe I eavesdropped a little bit" He says kissing her neck. 

"Yeah, a little bit" She says between chuckles. "Maybe I punish you for that." She turns around and grabs her arms around his neck.

"Can't wait" He smirks and they lips meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Good morning my love.  
> (2) Morning, how did you sleep my friend?  
> (3) Very well Uncle Rafa, and you?
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will have some serious talk.


	6. Confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

When their kisses get more passionate, she moves away from him, what makes him groan.

"Let's finish this plates, we still have things to talk about. After we finished the talking we can fuck the rest of the morning." She commands. 

"Your orders are whishes to me, Lieutenant." She chuckles and claps his butt. 

They finish the washing issues and sit down on the sofa, drinking the second coffee of the day.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He starts. 

"Rafa... You've been my bestfriend for years and it's obvious we know each other perfectly." He nods and lets her continue talking. "I have loved you a long time ago too. I probably didn't want to accept it because it would risk our friendship, but I love you Rafael. And Noah adores you. I want to spend my life with you." He smiles softly and takes her hands between his.

"I love you, Livia. I can't be happier right now. You and Noah are all I ever wanted. I would do anything for you." He gets her closer and she rests her head on his shoulder. 

"Noah asked me one day if you could be his dad." He turns to look at her. "He said you do daddy things with him and he would like you to be his dad. I told him that we were just friends and that you are his Uncle. But now everything has changed." 

"You... He wants me to be his dad?" He asks nervously. "And what do you think? I don't know if I'm ready."

"Raf, I only want you to do that because you want to. I'm not trying to push you." He shakes his head. "I think you would be a fantastic daddy." She smiles. 

"I would love to be his dad. You know that." He smiles too. 

"What about we talk about this tonight at dinner?" She winks. "So you can ask him." 

He nods and smiles. "Perfect plan." 

"Raf..." She calls him. "What are you going to do now? Work stuff I mean." She looks for his eyes and he sighs.

"Liv you know I've loved my job for the last 6 years but like I said that day I had to move on and I did. But I love being a lawyer too much." She finds her glance finally. "I want to take a month off, just being with you and Noah. Just relaxing. After that, I will call an old friend and I'll figure it out." 

"Everything you want to do it's fine, Rafa. I trust you." She says and she kisses him slowly. "Are you going to be my housekeeper for a month? Can I buy you a sexy uniform?" He laughs loudly. 

"I really like to do the housework naked. I feel free." He laughs again at her shocked face. "Wait a minute..." He realises. "Are you asking me to move here with you?" He smirks.

"I want to do everything with you, hun. We will also talk about this tonight with Noah, okay?" He nods and she kisses him again.

"I should go home to take a few things. Your clothes look better on you than on me." He laughs. 

"I love your butt in my pants." She points. "But it's probably truth. Let's do that and then we can go to the shop to grab a few things." She pecks him and stands up to start their journey.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a very important dinner coming over!!
> 
> Thank you.


	7. The T-shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

They go to Rafael's house and pick up clothes, and a few things more for him. He also changes his clothes to wear a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt that draws attention to his biceps, something that Olivia notices immediately. She's wearing jeans too and a thin jumper. 

 

When he's finishing packing a few things in the bathroom, Olivia approaches him and rub up her body against his back. 

He emits something between a chuckle and a groan. "What are you doing Liv?" He asks and she rub it up again. 

"Me pones muy cachonda con esa camiseta, cariño." (1) She whispers in his ear. He groans again. "Also, you made a promise." He turns around to look at her. "Fuck me against the wall, Rafa." She says and he kisses her hardly. 

He pushes his hips to her to make her feel how hard he is already and it's her turn to moan. 

"Bedroom?" He asks between kisses. 

"No." She find his glance. "Living room. You have a big wall there." They both chuckle.

In the living room, he pushes her against the wall and starts kissing her hard, biting her lower lip. He takes off her jumper and his bra to start kissing and biting her nipples. The only thing she can do is moan. 

After a minute, she pushes him to the wall to his surprise face. She takes off his t-shirt and starts kissing his neck, his collarbone, his chest, stomach, all around him until she's on her knees. She looks at him when she's taking off this jeans and she can see desire in his green eyes.   
She takes his cock in her hand, stroking it slowly still looking at Rafael. 

"Liv..." He moans and she stars licking the head of his dick. He throws his head back to the wall. 

"Do you like this, Rafa?" She asks wickedly as she takes his mouth deeper. He has to support with a hand in the piece of furniture near them to avoid falling down.

He groans out loud. "Ye... Yeah." He can't even speak. 

She takes him deeper and his hand goes to her head, guiding it. She's dripping in her pants, enjoying this as much as he does. 

When she takes her hand to his balls and strokes them with her nails, he thinks he's gonna explode. She also increases the accelerates her mouth, tasting his precum, and even though he's really loving this, he says. 

"Stop, Liv." She looks at him. " I wanna fuck you and if you continue doing that, I won't. " He helps her to stand up and kisses her deeply against the wall.

He knows she would be leaking and he's right, when he takes off her pants her panties are soaked. He takes them off and she moans, knowing what was coming. 

She groans high when he lifts her, taking her legs around him, and thrusts into her. This position is not the most comfortable, but he can handle it. 

"Hmmmm... Rafa..." She moans and he thrusts deeper into her. She bites his neck, leaving a mark.

After a few minutes, they come together and when he leave her on the floor, she can't even walk. They arrive to the sofa with difficulty and cuddle. 

"That was..." She says still having difficulty to breathe. "Wow."

"Yeah." He chuckles. "Wow." He kisses her softly. 

"I love you so much, Rafa" She whispers. "And not just because we just had the best sex ever." He chuckles.

"Yo te quiero más, mi amor." (2) He kisses her again. 

 

She looks at the clock in his wall. "Look what time is it! We still have to go shopping! We have a big dinner coming Mister." She says sitting up. 

"Just 5 minutes more." He says with puppy eyes taking her to his arms again. "Just 5 minutes." 

"Okay, but just 5 minutes." She whispers kissing his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) You make me so horny with that t-shirt, honey.  
> (2) I love you more, my love.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	8. Papi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dinner.
> 
> Hope you like it!

They finally go shopping. Rafael is cooking arroz con pollo for dinner so they buy everything he needs and a few things for the house. 

They get home by the time Noah does too with Lucy. Rafael spends the evening playing with the little guy and Olivia can't stop smiling when she notices they always speak in Spanish. The lawyer had been speaking Spanish to Noah since he arrived to her life but it was different now. Her life had changed.

When Rafael starts preparing dinner, Olivia takes Noah to a bath and he plays there for almost 30 minutes. Then, he helps him to get out and she brushes his curly hair. 

"Dinner's ready!" They hear from the kitchen. He finishes getting ready and they set the table.

When the food is served, and they sit, Noah can't wait to eat. He's hungry because of the game's afternoon and it smells delicious. Rafael laughs at the boy's impatience. 

They all start eating and when Noah finishes a story about his school day, Olivia starts. "Noah, Rafa and I want to talk to you about something." The serious tone on his mum's voice draws his attention. 

"Okay." The little one mumbles. 

Rafael and Olivia share a glance and he nods encouraging her to talk. 

"You know you told me about Tom Dickinson and Evie Johnson? How they looked each other?" He nods. "And how you think Rafa looks at me the same way? Well, you were right. Rafa likes me and I like him. We... You know..." Olivia stutters a little bit so Rafael helps her.

"We are a couple, Noah." He says. "I love your momma. Very very much." He looks at a touched Liv and smiles.

"I love her too." Noah says. "And you too, Rafa." The three of them smile brightly. "But..." He looks at his feet nervously. 

"It's okay, amigo. You can ask whatever you want." He says softly. 

"Are you going to be my dad?" He asks in a low voice. Rafael touches Noah's shoulder to comfort him.

"I would like to be your dad, Noah. But only if you want to." He says already knowing the answer.

The kid nods excited. "And can I... Can I call you Dad? Wait, what's the Spanish word? Papa, right?" Rafael nods. 

"Papa or papi, and you can call me whatever you want, hijo." Noah smiles brightly. 

"Me gusta que me llames hijo, papi." (1) The little one says proudly. Rafael laughs and take his son to his lap to hug him. 

Olivia looks at them touched by the situation and smiles. When their hug finishes, the kid returns to his chair and they all continue eating. 

"So Noah, what do you think about me moving in?" The new designated dad asks and the little boy smiles. 

"I want to live with momma and papi." He nods. "And papa," He takes Rafael attention. "will you come to the reunion with my teacher? It's next week I think. I want him to meet my papi." 

Olivia's and Rafael's glances meet and they share a soft smile. 

"Me encantará ir, hijo." (2) Rafael says with a smile. 

They finish dinner and Noah goes to bed, just after Rafael reads to him in Spanish. 

When they sit on the sofa, Olivia hugs Rafael and buries her head in his neck. 

"I'm just so happy." She whispers against his skin. "I love you so much, papi." He laughs into her hair.

"It seems you have papi for a long long time, mi vida." They separate and she kisses him softly. "Tomorrow, I should go home to take a few more things." She nods.

The sound of her mobile phone catches them by surprise. She has just received a text from Rollins.

*So... You and Barba, eh? That's what your personal day is for?*

They read the text and look at each other surprised. 

"How? I mean... I assume you did not tell her." He says still surprised and a little bit amused.

"I didn't. But we are going to know how very soon." She takes the mobile phone ready to call her and she receives another text.

*Oh... And there's no way you can deny it. Walking holding hands and kissing is quite incriminatory* 

"I think she saw us this morning, coming home. And if Rollins knows it, Carisi knows it too. Bffffff, tomorrow it's gonna be a long day." He stares at her smiling. "What?" She asks confuse. 

"You said home. We were coming home." He can't stop smiling.

"This is our home, Rafa. Noah and you are my home." He kisses her softly. 

"About tomorrow, you will have to deal with your kids. You can handle it. They will get over it." He says amused kissing her again. 

She receives another text, Rollins carries on alone, knowing Olivia is reading.

*I mean, it's not like I'm surprised. Sometimes you looked as each other like if you wanted to rip off your clothes and do it on the desk but...*

Olivia blushes and Rafael laughs out loud. 

"It's enough." She says putting her phone away. 

"Did you look at me that way, nena?" He asks with that smirk she loves. 

"Maybe." She says to get into his lap and kiss him deeply. "Let's go to bed, nene." He laughs and takes her hand in direction to her bedroom. Their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I like when you call me son, daddy.  
> (2) I will love to go, son.
> 
> Thank you!!! Let me know how it was in the comments.


	9. Proper kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a short chapter to move the story along. 
> 
> More coming soon.

They make love slowly and cuddle to sleep. He sleeps with a huge smile in his face. For a long time, he was completely happy. He had her, the love of his life, sleeping next to him. And if it was not enough, the other person he loved the most, the curly hair boy, was calling him papi.  
His live had changed in less than 3 days, and he was very thankful to that cheap alcohol bottle for it.

 

The alarm sounds in the morning and to them, they had just fallen asleep. She gets over him to turn it off, he moaning at the feeling of her body on him.bh

"Buenos días, mi vida." He whispers, she still on the top of him. _Morning my life._

"Hey ya." She says and kisses him softly.

They get in the shower and they have dirty morning sex to make the most of his morning erection. 

He prepares breakfast while she's getting dressed to work. Noah wakes up and goes to the kitchen following the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Buenos días, hijo." Rafael says when he sees the boy coming. _Good morning, son._

"Buenos días papi." He says accepting gladly the kiss Rafael gives him in his cheek. _Morning, daddy._

"¿Tienes hambre?" He returns to the frying pan serves 3 plates with the eggs, bacon and some toast he had made. _Are you hungry?_

 

"Sí, mucha. Huele muy bien." He sees his hand filling two cups with coffee and a vase with orange juice for him. _Yes, a lot. It smells really good._

 

Rafael smiles at the boy comment and takes his plate to the table. "Empieza, venga. Si no se va a hacer tarde. Voy a buscar a mamá." The little nods and sits down. _You start, c'mon. If not it's gonna be late. I'm gonna search for mum._

Finally, they have breakfast together and Lucy comes to get Noah to school. He wanted his dad to do it, so he promises he'll do it the next day.   
Right after Noah, it's time for Olivia to leave. 

"I'll go to pick you up." She looks at him skeptic. "C'mon! I wanna say hi to everyone. I'm sure Carisi misses me, and how! You call me when you're finishing ok?" He hugs her and pecks her.

"You're gonna have to kiss me properly sir." She puts him even closer. "I know you just want to kiss me in front of everyone, specially Sto..." He silences her with a fierce kiss that gives her breathless. 

"Have a nice day, amor. And control your babies. So they don't harass me later." He laughs at his own words and she pinches him, what makes him laugh louder. 

"I'm gonna be late because of you. Stop distracting me." She pecks him one last time and he walks with her towards the door. 

"Te quiero nena. Nos vemos luego." He whispers and kisses her again. Briefly but with passion. _I love you babe. See ya later._

"Love you too. Don't miss me too much." She says with a smirk to leave the apartment. 

She has just arrived to the street when she receives a text. 

*I already miss you.* 

She smiles to the phone like a fool. It was gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Anything, let me know!


	10. Three questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

When she arrives, everyone's there already. 

"Morning, Lieu." Fin says from his desk.

This draws the attention of Carisi and Rollins, who start smiling looking at each other. 

"You three to my office. Now." She orders before they could say nothing else.

They look at each other surprised and get into the Lieutenant's office.

Olivia is sitted in her chair and the detectives are standing in front of her.

"I wasn't planning on doing this. But since you guys already know... You can ask me one question each. So you know it, Barba is coming to pick me up later, so I hope this questions help not to "harass" him." She says remembering his previous words.

Carisi and Rollins look at each other with a smile. Fin doesn't understand a thing. 

"What is she talking about?" Fin says to Carisi confused. 

"She and Barba... You know..." Carisi says while doing strange things with his hands.

"Oh... I understand..." Fin nods.

"Time's running kids!" Olivia says watching at her watch.

"Are you happy?" Fin asks finally.

Olivia smiles. "Yes, Fin. I am completely happy." 

Fin smiles back. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. Punching a lawyer wasn't in my recent plans. But I'll do it if necessary. You can tell him that." 

Olivia chuckles. "Good to know, my friend." 

Meanwhile, Carisi and Rollins were muttering, talking about the questions they will ask.

"Carisi, your question." The lieutenant says. "Just one, remember."

"Okay." The detective looks at Rollins and she nods. "Since when? I mean, have you been dating since he left or...?"

Olivia smiles. "It's quite recent, actually. We've been together since... Sunday." She chuckles realising they have just been dating 3 days. "But since we already know each other perfectly, it's easier."

Carisi nods, like if he was processing the information.  
It's Rollins' turn, so Olivia looks at her waiting for the question.

"The question can be about anything?" Rollins smirks wickedly.

Olivia knows where this is going and raises her eyebrows. "I'm not talking of my sex life with you." 

"So there's a sex life. No further questions, you honor." Rollins says repeating what Barba had said hundreds of times in court. 

Fin leaves the room quickly when he hears sex and he takes Carisi with him, knowing this was a girls' chat.

"C'mon. Boys aren't here." She smirks. "How is sex?" 

Olivia smirks too. "You're kinky, aren't you? Amazing, it's the only thing I'm saying."

"How many times have you done it in 3 days, then?" She thinks like counting. 

"Back to work, detective." She points at the door.  
Rollins leaves the room laughing. 

 

After a long day of work, Rafael phones Olivia to tell her he's going to pick her up with Noah.

30 minutes later, they are there. 

Everyone is shocked because Rafael is wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. 

"I don't wear suits all day, you know." He says with everyone's looks on him. "Hijo," He calls. "ve allí con el tío Sonny, yo voy a por mamá." _Son, go there with Uncle Sonny, I will go to get mum._

The boy nods and does what his father said.

Rafael knocks Olivia's door. When he gets in, he finds Stone and her girlfriend discussing about a warrant. 

"Rafael Barba." Stone says. "Nice to see you again." 

Rafael shakes his hand and nods. 

"Hola nena." Rafael talks finally. "Are you done?" He kisses her cheek. 

Stone looks at them and shows a fake smile.

"Yes, we are." She says looking at Stone. "I'll see you tomorrow, attorney." She looks now at the door. 

The moment the door opens, Noah enters the room running. 

"Papáaaaaaaaa... Puede venir a jugar a casa Jesse mañana? Porfaaaaa..." Noah hugs his father's legs with a puppy face. _Daaaaaad... Can Jesse come home to play tomorrow? Pleaseeeee..._

"Lo primero, saluda a mamá." Rafael says and the boy nods. _First of all, say hi to mum._

"Hey sweetboy." Olivia says kissing his cheek. 

"Hey momma." The boy returns the kiss. 

Stone looks at the family one more time and leaves the room.

"Go find Uncle Sonny and Untie Amanda and tell them to get here." Olivia says to his son. "C'mon." The boy leaves the room too. 

"Now I can kiss you properly." He says with a smile. And he does. She hugs his neck, returning the kiss with cuddle.

When they separate Noah, Carisi and Rollins are looking at them.

"No kissing papá, it's disgusting!" The little one says with a disgust face. 

They all laugh at the boy's expression. 

"Yeah, no kissing Papi." Carisi says to receive a death glance from Barba and a chuckle from Olivia.

"So, play-date tomorrow?" Rollins asks.

Noah looks at Rafael with puppy eyes and he smiles. "Play-date tomorrow." He nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how it was!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dirty talk.
> 
> Enjoy!

They come back home, picking up some dinner on the way. They have dinner as a family and then Rafael helps Noah with his bath while Olivia washes the dishes.  
When the little one is ready, his dad reads to him in Spanish, starting to make it a habit.  
Finally, they sit down on the sofa.

"So, how was your day?" He asks looking to her.

"Long, exhausting..." She says smiling. "Much better now, by the way." He smiles too.

He takes her shoes off and starts massaging her feet. She throws her head back. 

"Even better now, mi amor?" He continues with the massage.

"Indeed." She whispers. "This wasn't in my top things to do with you, but it really should." He chuckles. 

He finishes the massage and pulls her body closer to him. 

"So, what's on your top things to do with me, then?" He smiles wickedly.

"Are you asking about my sexual fantasies with you, counselor?" She smirks too.

"You said it, not me." He chuckles. "But you have them, though." He pulls her even closer.

"Well... Maybe I do... Don't you have some?" She kisses him deeply.

"Don't try to distract me, lieutenant." She chuckles. "C'mon!" He encourages her.

"Okay... I tell you one of them, and you tell me one yours." She kisses him again.

"Are you trying to negotiate with the best lawyer in the city? Really?" He smirks sassy. She kisses him again, passionately. He savors her lips, groaning. "Okay..." He receives another sexy kiss. "Anything you say..." Olivia smiles victorious, she knows exactly how to manipulate him. This would have been very useful to get a warrant. She kisses him one more time and he moans.

"Okay..." She starts, their glances meet and they can feel each other arousal. "I have always fantasized of tiding you up with one of your fancy ties... And licking you and fucking you until I make you shout my name." She had been looking at him the entire time and his smile had been enlarging, wickedly. 

"I kind of like what I'm hearing, actually." He takes her to his lap, both of his hands resting on her butt as he kisses her hardly.

"It's your turn now, nene." She whispers against his lips. 

"Mmmhhh..." He mumbles. "First I need a kiss." He says. She pecks him quickly. "A proper kiss." He says repeating her words from the morning. She kisses him, taking her tongue deeply, making him groan. She can feel him hard below her, and god, she's dripping, but she wants to hear what he has to say. So, she takes her head back, denying him another kiss. 

"First you talk, Raf." She mumbles. 

"My fantasy is..." He gets some fresh air. "I want to lick your pussy in your office's sofa. Until you beg me to make you come. Then, I want to fuck you against your desk, making you come again." She stares at him smiling. 

"You're such a kinky, aren't you?" He smiles too and she kisses him hard, taking a hand to his lunchbox now that she had heard what she wanted it to. He moans in her mouth. 

He stands up with her in his arms and manages to arrive to the bedroom while kissing her. He leaves her on the bed, positioning himself on the top of her. 

"I need you inside of me." She whispers against his lips. "Fóllame, Rafa." _Fuck me, Rafa._

That's only he needs to hear. He takes off her and his clothes quickly. And he buries himself on her, the two moaning at the feeling.

"Olivia..." He groans.

He keeps thrusting hard and a couple of minutes later, when he takes his thumb to her clit, he has to kiss her to silence a shout while she's coming. He comes too, at the feeling of her stretching him. 

"Wow..." She says. "I mean... If only taking about them made us this." She points at their naked bodies and their chests raising from the orgasm. "Imagine when we make our fantasies real..." He chuckles and kisses her softly. 

"Te quiero tanto, mi amor." He kisses her again. 

"Same to you, sir." She returns the kiss gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how it was in the comments!! I'm reading you!
> 
>  
> 
> Thankssss


	12. Low blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will have the fantasies! I promise, but first...

After another round, they're cuddling when he speaks.

"Liv." He calls her.

"Mhhh?" She mumbles. 

"I want to adopt Noah, officially." She sits to look directly at him. "I know things are going fast, I know. But I live here now. I love you both more than anything. I understand if you don't..." She silences him with a kiss. 

"I will love nothing more, honey. And I'm quite sure that Noah will agree too." He smiles and it's his turn to kiss her. 

 

In the morning, as Rafael had promised, he takes Noah to school. They agreed to tell him the news in the dinner, so he keeps the secret.  
He makes the most of the morning.  
He goes to gym. He likes to keep fit and he's pretty sure Olivia likes that too. When he's home, he spends the time organising the closet to fill it with his clothes. God, he realises he has too many clothes.  
He prepares a quick snack as lunch, Noah eats in the school anyway. 

He remembers he had promised him to have a play date with Jesse, so he phones Olivia. 

"Wait a minute love." She whispers when she answers. After a few seconds, she speaks. "Hey there."

"Hi nena." He says. "How are you doing?" 

"Just as always. How was your morning?" She asks.

"Good, normal. I'll tell you later. Do you remember the play-date we set with our son?" He asks. Our son, he thinks, and smiles like a fool.

"Shit! I had forgotten." She exclaims. "Let me talk to Rollisi and I'll phone you." 

He laughs at the name that Olivia uses to talk about the detectives. "Okay, I'll wait." 

While he waits, he thinks about the name. Do they have one for them now too? He'll definitely ask it later.

Olivia phones him again. 

"Hey, listen. We don't have to stay too late today, so we'll do this. Carisi will go to get Jesse and they will go home, Rollins and I will go from here. Carisi should be there at 5, we will arrive at 5:30 more or less." She explains.

He has been nodding while she talks. "Okay, mi amor. Sounds perfect. Noah should be here in an hour." He says.

"See you then, babe. Love you." She says.

"Love you too."

 

He continues with the closet issue until Noah arrives home. 

"¡Papá! ¡Ya hemos llegado!" Noah exclaims when Lucy and he arrive. _Dad! We're here!_

"Ya lo veo, hijo." He says laughing and going to welcome them. "¿Qué tal tu día en el cole?" _I can see that son. How was your day in school?_

Noah hugs his dad and he kisses him in the head. "Bien, tengo deberes de español." He says chuckling. _Good, I have Spanish homework._

"Creo que eso se nos da bien a los dos." He chukles too. "Ve a ponerte cómodo. Luego, vendrá Jesse." He explains. _I think we're both good at that. Go put comfortable clothes. Later, Jesse is gonna come._

"¡Siiiiiii!" The boy shouts and runs towards his bedroom. _Yeaaaaaaah_

 

Lucy, who had been understanding a little bit of their conversation, laughs with Rafael at the boy's reaction. 

"Thank you, Lucy. See you tomorrow." He says. 

"See you tomorrow, Rafael. Bye Noah!" She shouts the last words. 

"Bye bye Lucy!" Noah shouts from his room. 

 

Noah does his homework without needing Rafael's help and when he revises it, it's perfect. He has been talking Spanish to Noah since he was a baby, and that has been apparently worth. 

Carisi arrives with Jesse just 10 minutes later, for Noah's hapiness.  
The kids go to Noah's bedroom to play and the adults sit on the sofa with a beer for Carisi and a scotch for Rafael. 

"So..." Carisi starts. "Papi Barba... Who would have say it?" 

"Yeah, cause daddy Dominick sounds extremely better." Rafael replies with a smirk.

"Low blow, counselor." They both laugh. 

Noah and Jesse call them and they go to play with their beloved children.

When Rollins and Olivia arrive home they can only laugh at the scene...  
Noah is on top of Rafael, Rafael is on top of Carisi and Jesse is on top of Noah. They were supposed to be playing Twister, but they're only laughing on top of each other. 

"It seems you are having fun." Olivia says. They all turn to look to the door where the voice comes from and the human's tower they had built falls down. They laugh together. 

 

Everyone kisses their respective couples and mothers and they continue playing all together, now trying to play real Twister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how it was!


	13. Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it has been a while since I updated the story. I am so sorry but life keeps getting on my way. 
> 
> This is a short chapter but I didn't have much time so this will have to work. 
> 
> I promise updates more often and better chapters. Not even life can stop me!

After the game's afternoon, they have to say goodbye. They hadn't prepared anything for dinner so, for Noah's hapinnes, they order pizza. 

When they're eating, Rafael starts. "Hijo, we have something to tell you."

The kind of serious tone of his Papi draws his attention. "Vale Papi." He mumbles.

"Don't be worry or afraid, sweetheart. It's a good thing." Olivia explains.

"I'm gonna adopt you, Noah." Rafael says. "I'm gonna be legally your Papi."

"Pero papá tu ya eres mi papi, ¿no? Haces cosas de papi y vendrás a la reunión con mi profe, ¿no papá? Y además..." _But dad you are already my daddy, aren't you? You do daddy things and you're coming to the reunion with my teacher, aren't you daddy? And... _The little one starts talking so quickly that Olivia can't follow him. He apparently doesn't realise when he changes to Spanish when he's nervous, just like Rafael.__

__"Hijo, respira." _Son, breathe. _Rafael chuckles. He speaks in English because of the confused look in Olivia's face. "Everything you said is true. I am your papi here," he points his heart with his finger and then Noah's heart, "and here. But this will make me be your father legally. It's just a paper sheet, nothing's gonna change. K?"___ _

____"K. Te quiero papi." Noah nods and smiles._ _ _ _

____"Yo te quiero más hijo." Rafael returns the smile._ _ _ _

____Olivia, smiling all the time, takes a look at the clock. "And I love you both but... It's getting late gentlemen! Let's finish and today, no book no play before bed little boy. Straight to bed!"_ _ _ _

____Noah looks at her mother disappointed._ _ _ _

____"Te leeré dos mañana colega." _I'll read two tomorrow bud. _Rafael whispers. Noah smiles now again and they laugh wickedly.___ _ _ _

______Noah goes to bed soon after that, falling asleep at the moment after the intense day. Rafael and Olivia look at him on the door smiling._ _ _ _ _ _

______She's pretty tired too and Rafael knows it so he suggests. "Bed and cuddle?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Olivia smiles brightly and takes his hand. "Please." She nods._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______They kiss gently for a little bit and Rafael spoons Olivia, just the way both have discovered she loves._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you Rafa." She mumbles._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Te quiero mi vida." By the time he answers she's already asleep. Rafael kisses her on the cheek and whispers. "Te quiero tanto." He falls asleep in seconds too._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liv's fantasy in next chapter? I just feel like it. What do you think??
> 
>  
> 
> I appreciate a comment if you liked it. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
